hypixelfandomcom-20200222-history
SkyWars
"Our take on the Skywars gamemode - featuring the Angel of Death. Each player/team spawns on its own island and the aim is to be the last player or team alive. Kill players using a weapon or knock them off. With each kill you will be rewarded with a soul. You can use souls to unlock many kits and perks to improve your game experience" SkyWars is a PVP based game, in which you spawn on an island above the void and you need to try and survive. On the island there are chests in which you can find different items from swords and armor to snowballs and eggs. In the center of the map there are more chests which contain better items than the chests you find on your island. The games are mostly fast and intense, so you will never get bored. Modes Solo In Solo Mode you play ALONE without a teammate. Teaming in this mode could get you punished. You only have access to Solo Perks and Solo Kits. Teams In Team Mode you can play with a friend in a party or just join without one in order to get a random teammate. This mode is meant for people who wish to team up, but cross teaming between multiple teams is NOT allowed. You only have access to Team Perks and Team Kits. Mega Mega SkyWars is played with 100 players, with players split up into teams of 5. The maps are much larger than Solo and Team mode maps. Mega Mode also has unique kits and perks separate from Solo and Teams. Modes Solo and Teams are split into 2 modes - Normal and Insane. In Normal Mode, the items you find in chests are generally less valuable, while in Insane Mode, items found in chests are of a higher tier. Some items are also exclusive to Insane Mode, such as the Knockback X slimeball. In Insane Mode VIPs and up can vote to modify the game with the following : * TNT rain - TNT drops in random locations from the sky throughout the game. * Albi the Dragon - An enderdragon flies around the map, shooting fireballs at players. * Double Health - Every player gets double health (20 hearts instead of 10). * Zombie Apocalypse - Zombies rain down on you and your enemies. * Bomberman - Players will drop TNT on death. If items aren't picked up quickly, then they’re blown up. * None - No insane modifier. Maps Solo/Teams * Aegis * Canopy * Chronos * Congo * Dragonice * Dwarven * Elven * Entangled * Frozen Throne * Haunted * Jinzhou * Long Island * Martian * Overfall * Shattered * Shire * Siege * SkyChurch * Strata * Temple * Toadstool * Towers * Tribal Mega * Aqueduct * Elven Towers * Hontori * Maereen * Templar * MegaShire Soul Well The Soul well makes Hypixel Skywars unique from other Skywars servers. If you right- click the soul well you can "roll" souls earned from games. Each roll costs 10 souls. You have a chance of getting many different items- from cages to kits. You can also choose to roll multiple times at once, up to 5 times at once for 50 souls. Items are grouped into three different categories: * Common '- (Green) You have a high chance of rolling a common item. * '''Rare '- (Blue) The chances of rolling a blue item are lower than Common. * '''Legendary - (Orange) There is a very low chance of rolling this item. In order to collect souls to use at the Soul Well, you need to kill players, achieve wins or purchase them from the store. * 1 kill = 1 soul * 1 win = 1-4 souls (depends on Xazbeth Luck) TIP: If you want to make your luck higher, you can always buy Double Fortune in the shop for 1000 Hypixel credits, or move to a lobby that has Double Fortune active. TIP: '''If you are having trouble getting kills, you can always use Soul Harvesters in the shop to gather 5, 10, or 50 souls at the price of 600 coins, 1000 coins, or 4500 coins, respectively. '''Soul Reaper Upgrades Solo Kits Solo Perks All perks cost (for both Team and Solo): * Level 1 - Found in Soul Well * Level 2 - 5000 coins * Level 3 - 15000 coins * Level 4 - 20000 coins * Level 5 - 25000 coins ...except Resistance Boost perk - it's maximum level is 3 and it costs 25000 coins (levels 1 and 2 are same) - and Instant Smelting with Marksmanship (not available in Teams) perks, which are not upgradable. Team Kits Team Perks Mega Kits Kits for Mega mode can't be found in the Soul Well. You must buy or upgrade them with coins. * Level 1 - 15000 coins * Level 2''' - 25000 coins * '''Level 3''' - 50000 coins * '''Level 4''' - 100000 coins * '''Level 5''' - 250000 coins '''Mega Perks All mega perks costs: * Level 1 - Found in Soul Well * Level 2 - 25000 coins * Level 3 - 75000 coins * Level 4 - 100000 coins * Level 5 - 125000 coins Cages Quest Master Strategies There are 3 basic strategies as far as Hypixel Skywars goes, but with many different variants. These are: Rushing: Usually rushers use the Ecologist Kit so that they can start building a bridge as soon as the game starts, but some loot 1 or more of the chests on their spawn island first. Rushers usually rush to the central island (or islands) because that is where most of the treasure chests are, but certain variants of this strategy work for specific maps, such as circling around secondary islands or, on the Toadstool map, rushing the outer islands. Raiding: Raiders often use a kit that starts with good armor/weapon like the Armorsmith, Armorer, or Knight, or sometimes the Ecologist kit to catch opponents off guard right at the start. This strategy works best on maps that have spawn islands that are close to each other, or that are connected by something such as Canopy or Congo. Raiding is going over to one of your neighboring spawn islands and killing anyone on it, collecting their loot, then proceeding to the next one. Camping: Camping is the term used for when people stay on their spawn island or somewhere else fairly safe usually until at least 2nd chest refill, counting on the fact that they will get just as good loot from that time, making it fairly even. Trivia * Hypixel credits from Quest Master change by coin multiplier, so if you have a 3x multiplier, you will get 6 credits instead of 2. * Two maps have been removed from the game. They are: Onion Ring (Team/Solo) and Oasis (Mega) Updates Sources * Kits, perks, cages: https://hypixel.net/threads/skywars-ultimate-guide-shop-guide.340736/ * Kits and perks for SkyWars mega: https://hypixel.net/threads/guide-wip-mega-skywars-kits-perks-with-some-tips.370640/ * Some useful text: https://hypixel.net/threads/unofficial-guide-skywars-everything-you-need-to-know.353292/ * Hypixel's SkyWars info: https://hypixel.net/skywars * SkyWars tactics: https://hypixel.net/threads/sky-wars-tactics.340625/ Category:Survival Category:Minigames Category:SkyWars